In the game of golf, a player often utilizes various pieces of information to improve his/her score. As a nonlimiting example, during a round, a player may utilize yardages to a green, to a hazard, and/or to a lay up position. Similarly, a player may also utilize statistical data from a round to determine strengths and weaknesses in his/her game. As this data may be difficult to accurately determine and present to a user, a user may be left at a disadvantage.